Mine and Yours
by hayella
Summary: Sayonara Tsukimori-kun! We all hope you'll find your music in Vienna. Who knows, you may even find a reason to stay there or return: Besides, it's up to you, isn't it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo.**

* * *

"_**Mine and Yours"**_

VIOLIN ROMANCE – for the love of our music

A Hino-Tsukimori fanfic

Chapters' List:

1. The Fastest Way Romance

2. Desire to Perform

3. Hidden Resentments

4. Catch A Falling Hino

5. As You Breathe, I Play

6. The Music That Can Wake Him Up

PS: Gomenasai for a long intro. Please go ahead and read now XD

* * *

**1. The Fastest Way Romance**

"Hino-san."

"Yes?"

"It will be fine, as long as you promise me you'll continue practicing with your violin."

With this, she nodded. That's not so hard of a promise. That also gave him piece if mind, that if ever he comes back, he'll still be able to hear her play.

The girl Hino Kahoko – who rained him with praises for his music the first time she heard the Ave Maria, the general student whose business he interfered by reasoning out to her supposed to be accompaniment who planned on making her disqualified, the person who didn't leave his side when he was alone in the practice room of Seiso with his fever whom he didn't even bother to acknowledge, the competitor who looked for him when he was locked by his fellow music students who despised his arrogance, the cocontour contestant who cared so much when even he didn't believe that anyone will ever dare want to find him when he disappeared from their presence and proved him wrong on it, that girl … Hino Kahoko.

She'd been to his house once, unexpectedly with Hihara whose growling stomach became their key for him to let them in and Tsuchiura whom he hated.

She'd experienced being personally invited by him to a charity work his mother made. She'd also had a violin duet with him once, with the song Ave Maria. She'd been in his thoughts when he tried to raise the energy level of a dolphin and succeeded though claiming that it was because of her and not his music.

In denial? Yes.

This is Tsukimori Len we're talking about. The more we care, the more we won't be able to see through him. Take Amou for example, he didn't even bother answering any of her questions. Why's that?

Simplified Answer: She's not Hino Kahoko.

And sadly, it was to this Hino to whom he said his farewell.

Len was currently in deep thought, sat comfortably in one of the VIP seats of the Japan Airline.

Just an hour ago, he was with all of them. Surprising how they get to know when he's leaving, but not really since there's this Kanayan of an organizer they have in Seiso. If not for Hihara's suggestion, the rest of his cocompetitors won't have gone the trouble of giving him a farewell present. Each of them did. And as respect, he did say thank you. When he left, no one cried. That's one thing he expected alright. But what he didn't expect was what their gift boxes for him have inside.

First, there's Kanayan's gift: a cd collection of the contour he won (_Memories of your youth, I'll be expecting your name wide known Tsukimori._)

Len's comment: Good enough.

Second, there's Yunoki's gift: free tickets to an orchestra in Vienna (_Can't think of anything else that will fit your liking. Have a good time.)_

Len's comment: As expected.

Third, there's Hihara's gift: a ball (_Wish you could play with me and Tsuchiara one time Tsukimori. We're gonna miss you Tsukimori._)

Len's comment: Never.

Fourth, there's Tsuchiura's gift: a pen (_Hey, Hino forced me to give you something. Anyway, it's sort of nice to have you as rival. By now, maybe you know not just in music.)_

Len's comment: … (Serious mood)

Fifth, there's Shimizu's gift: a pillow (_You might need this Tsukimori-senpai. Wish you luck.)_

Len's comment: ?

Sixth, there's Fuyuumi's gift: a jar of cookies (_I hope you'll like it. They taste even better with tea. Take care senpai.)_

Len's comment: Mom might like some.

Seventh, there's Amou's gift: photo album of her shots of them, both with their knowing and those without (_This is as thanks for giving me a really good column topic. There's also a bonus if you check your e-mail!)_

Len's comment: How did she?

Eighth, there are gifts from his classmates: letters with praises, approvals, moral supports, encouragements, apologies and well – some love letters

Len's comment: .

Ninth, there's Kahoko's gift: a violin key chain (_Thanks for everything Tsukimori-kun. You've been a wonderful mentor! __**Till we meet again.**__ I also wish you spread your music to a lot of people. You're really an awesome violinist Tsukimori-kun.)_

Len's comment: (speechless with a little smile)

Save the best for the last serves a rule not just applicable with gifts, but also with the ones who gave them.

Plus, there's something else in Kahoko's gift for him … a letter, perhaps?

_Dear Tsukimori-kun,_

_I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Though Hino-san did accept my apology and said it was okay, I still feel a little guilty. I thought that I also owe you an apology. I'm sorry, for being ignorant of things. I didn't realize Hino-san's sincerity and devotion when she plays. I shouldn't have even thought of wanting her be disqualified._

_That's all of it. _

_Thanks. Please take care of Hino-san. She's a really nice person._

Len's comment: It's also because of this girl that the battle between Tsuchiura and I got more and more intense. As for Kahoko…what did she mean take care of her? What more do I have … that involves her?

_Till they meet again, what should he do?_

Shall I continue? XD

* * *


End file.
